1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to battery unit mounting structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Structures for mounting storage battery packs in vehicles are known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-253933 (JP 2007-253933 A)). Such structures can reduce damage of the storage battery packs when an impact is externally applied to the vehicles or the storage battery packs in the vehicle front-rear direction or vehicle-width direction.
However, there is still a need for improvement in structures for effective reductions in damage of battery units, such as storage battery packs, due to loads externally applied in the vehicle-width direction.